Tezcatlipoca
Tezcatlipoca is a Mayan deity in Broken Sword II: The Smoking Mirror. The name literally means "Smoking Mirror" and is also a synonym of the "Lord of Darkness". Tezcatlipoca is a god of various dangers and chaos who is feared by the whole community of Quaramonte because according to them "he is the wind that comes howling at night in search of victims". To satisfy the vengeful spirit the people offer all kinds of sacrifices in the temple which is anything that can shed blood. This involves, but is not limited to; humans and animals. The mirror in his left hand is said to allow him to look inside the hearts of men. However, he was defeated by a group of priests and locked in the mirror designed specifically for him and kept there thanks to the three Sacred Obsidian Black stones: Eagle, Coyote and Jaguar. These three stones help to keep the gateway sealed so that the world is protected from the return of Tezcatlipoca. The end of the 5th moon cycle was to coincide with the eclipse of the sun and this would ultimately release Tezcatlipoca should the stones not be in place to prevent it. These stones were then separated when a boat bearing the Spanish flag came into the dock at Quaramonte harbour, however, a British flag was immediately hoisted and a privateer crew emerged. The privateers were lead by an English captain named Sir Francis Drake (known as El Draco by the Spanish) who looted the city, arrested and held the mayor hostage and took all the treasures on the island including two of the three sacred stones. El Draco took the Jaguar stone back to England with him and it resided in the British Museum. The Eagle stone, however was placed on another ship, which was commandeered by a pirate called Captain Frederick Ketch. He took the stone back to the Caribbean with him and hid it in a treasure chest on Zombie Island in an area that no one would think to look. With the vast fortune amassed from piracy, Ketch retired to a remote Caribbean island, called Ketch's Landing where he died by hanging in a biased civilian court for his past crimes. The Coyote stone was the only stone that successfully made it to Spain and is the one possessed by George Stobbart. During the climax at the end of the adventure Karzac invokes the spirit of Tezcatlipoca by offering a blood gift which involved self-mutilating himself with a dagger across the chest. The Smoking Mirror swirls and Tezcatlipoca enters the world of the living once again after thousands of years imprisoned behind the glass, his appearance is of a slimy skeleton but it seems to be quickly restored through the various evil acts comitted, he is visibly armed with a spear and a shield ready for battle. His first act is resume were he left off and he kills Karzac by running him through with his magical spear, smiling as his flesh melts away from his bones. Luckily for humanity George, Nico and Titipoco place the Mayan animal stones in their respective terminals and three yellow beams of magic join at the centre of the Mayan pyramid and blast Tezcatlipoca back into the mirror from whence he came, imprisoned him once more. Trivia Tezcatlipoca in the real word is an Aztec god, however his roots are tracrd back to the Mayan religion. External link Tezcatlipoca on Wikipedia Category:Characters Category:Gods Category:Enemies and Nemeses Category:Male Category:Alive Category:Broken Sword 2: The Smoking Mirror